The Vision of Escaflowne: A Destined Fate
by Mystical Planets
Summary: It's been 3 years since the return of Hitomi Kanzaki to the Mystic Moon. But as past makes it's unpredictable appearence Gaia's fate will once again lie in a girl from the Mystic Moon and the white winged dragon. Chapter I is halway done!
1. Prologue: The Final Good-bye

The Final Good-bye 

" I'll never forget. " said Hitomi, as Van held her in his arms. "You'll always be in my heart Hitomi. No matter what and no matter how far away you are, I'll always think about you. " he replied. At the sound of these words, Hitomi felt hot tears trickle down her cheeks. She now understood that the beautiful winged king was the one she loved all along, even though she wasn't aware of her feelings towards him right away. And the thought that he felt the same way, made her realize that he will forever remain in her heart. She knew that as soon as she would leave his embrace, she would never see him for the rest of her life. She never wanted to leave, but their fate was never meant to be together. 

Van was now a true King with enormous obligations towards his people and his Kingdom. While she, a 15 year old girl from Earth, was merely able to decide what to wear to school. She would only get in his way and she was very well aware of that. She figured that Van felt the same way, and in case he didn't, she was sure that in a very short time, he would understand that there were never any other options. She could feel her heart tearing apart, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. The two of them had to go on and meat their own fate, even though it seemed like a very hard task to accomplish at the moment, since there was so many things between them that were unsaid and undone. But she knew that time had come for her to leave. As she finally resigned herself to leave Van's embrace, she found herself before a magnificent Angel gently smiling at her. 

Van knew that it would be hard for the both of them to make their farewells to each other, so he chose to appear as an Angel, who will always protect and look after his beloved, never leaving her side. This was the way he wanted Hitomi to remember him, and this was his way of saying his final good-bye.

As thousands and thousands of white, brilliant and snowy feathers, that she loved and admired from the first moment she saw them, surrounded her, Hitomi forgot for a slight moment, that this was the last time that she was seeing them. Amazed and astonished by the splendor of the incredible sight, she slowly brought forward her hand, as a soft and furry feather slowly floated down. There were now so many memories wrapped up in it. The whole history of a war, along with the pain, death and revenge it brought. But with that rage gone, there was also hope for a better future: Gaia's future. This new world, once created by the powerful will of the people of Atlantis, was finally going to become that heaven which they intended to create. 

_Their wish has finally reached the stars._ Hitomi thought to herself, as she saw all those memories flick through her mind. She now understood that she wasn't really going to leave Van or Gaia. A part of her was always going to remain here, in this mystical world that she learned to love so much. As she saw all the ghostly images of the past slowly fading away, she focused her attention on a bright red light emanating from the pendant's stone. During the war, the shining light could have only meant that something awful and horrible was about to occur. But this time somehow, Hitomi knew exactly what was going to happen without having to use to power of the pendant.

Seeing Hitomi take off her brightly glowing jewel, Van understood everything. Past was repeating itself just as it happened previously when the glow of the pendant caused the appearance of the blue pillar of light and transported Hitomi back to her home planet. Only this time it was for good. 

Before either one of them was able to say anything, a blue light began gently surrounding the mysterious girl from the Mystic Moon. As both of them held hands for the last time, Van realized that Hitomi was trying to slip something very smooth into his grasp.

"Van, I want you to keep this for me. she told him, as their hands began to grow apart revealing the light of the brightly glowing jewel on Van's palm. 

"But..." he began. "

Keep it, and never forget, as I'll never forget you." 

"I swear that I'll never forget Hitomi, never!" he shouted, as he saw her disappear in the depths of the Mystic Moon. 

All of Gaia witnessed Hitomi's departure, as she was carried up into the heavens, leaving behind the last traces of the blue column of light. 

Back to the Mystic World


	2. Chapter I: Broken Promises

**Broken Promises**

  
As the black shadows of the night slowly engulfed the last remainings of the dim light, plunging everything into the world of darkness, the sky lid with the brilliant shine of the stars, revealing what the bright light of the day and the obscurity of the night intended to hide. Two globes appeared in the vast expanse of the space. Two moons, one of which was radiating such a calm and peaceful blue aura and which had always made the Fanelian King gaze in its depths in search of a long lost love for the past three years. 

Each and every night the young King was hoping that his thoughts would reach the one he loved, that she would hear him calling her and that she too would answer him. But as time flew by, the answer never came and Van finally ended up wishing that he would just forget about the girl from the Mystic Moon despite the promise he made to her in their final good-bye. He kept convincing himself that there was no point in keeping a promise to somebody who had probably already forgotten all about hers, even if it meant forgetting the love of his life, Hitomi. At first it seemed impossible, but as the reconstruction of his Kingdom required more and more of his attention, little by little, he resigned himself to set the past aside in hope to move on like he thought Hitomi did. 

Unfortunately, trying to forget the one he loved made him more harm than good. As Van was desperately trying to forget the girl from the Mystic Moon, he began to shot himself out from the world around him. From the young and hotheaded young man he used to be, he became a much colder and insensitive monarch, who no longer had time for anything else than his royal duties. And as they soon consumed him, becoming his only purpose in life, Hitomi's memory finally left his thoughts, only to get even more vivid in his heart. 

No matter how hard he tried to forget, old feelings still remained, and it seemed as though they took pleasure in torturing him with the memories of his beloved. This was why the Fanelian King was so reluctant to the idea of maintaining any kind of connection with his loyal friends from war, fearing they would remind him the past from which he was trying to escape. He even got to the point where he was trying to avoid and ignore his childhood companion Merle, who clearly still had feelings for him, and was only trying to help. And as for the small piece of jewelry, left behind for him by the sandy haired girl as a token of love and remembrance, it had been removed from Van's neck permanently, as though it was never given to him in the first place. 

But all of his efforts were in vain, because as soon as he reached 18 years of age, a heavy task was suddenly placed onto his shoulders, bringing old emotions back to the surface. Choosing a future bride became the main goal of each reunion with his advisors. And although he despised the idea, he knew that whether or not he liked it, this was part of his obligations toward his people and failing to accomplish it, would mean betraying them, his entire Kingdom, his family, while staying true to his word would also mean deceiving...... 

_Stop it!_ He thought to himself, as he reached the rooftop of his newly rebuilt shrine, designed to shelter the late royal family, and the dormant god of protection, Escaflowne. Although this sacred site concealed a great amount of pain, the young King came here so frequently for a sole and unique purpose: witness the grand appearence of the Mystic Moon in the nightly sky. And even though he never wanted to admit the real reason behind these "late night walks", deep down he knew that he couldn't fool himself, just as he couldn't fool his secret follower. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A young 16 year old cat-woman never missed a chance to accompany the man of her dreams, but always to his unawareness, as she would dissimulate herself under the rich foliage of the trees nearby. As she too would witness the arousal of the Mystic Moon, hatred and contempt could be clearly distinguished in her glare. 

_How can she possibly still have his heart from so far away? Why can't she just let him go, so that I could have the man I love? _These were the questions she would mentally torment herself with over and over, as tears would fill her eyes. 

Her hazy gaze would then turn to the one she loved. _And you Van, how can you be so utterly stupid?! It's been three years since she left. She left, and you still can't forget her!! While I, I have been at your side my whole life, and you barely notice me! _Muffled sobs would then ensue her inaudible hassle, while she would silently make her way back to the castle. But this time was unlike any other, as something shimmering caught her sharp-sighted vision. 

To be continued...... 

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

Well here you go! I continued as promised. As you can see, these are the thaughts of Van and Merle, and even though I still have a few more things to add, it's almost done. But let's not forget that I still have to include Hitomi in all this... So stay tuned! 


End file.
